Ramen Sounds Good
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: Iruka trains and Kakashi makes his move. Shounenai, younger KakashixIruka


Alright! My first little KakashixIruka story! It's when they're younger: Kakashi has both eyes and Iruka's parents are dead. I'm not sure if it's really supposed to be like that, but whatever.

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I do not own this great anime/manga. I am just a fangirl who happens to stalk Gaara. In my head, he's real.

* * *

"Sempai! Sempai!"

Kakashi turned around, his blue eyes searching the crowd for the person who called him.

"Over here sempai!" The voice called out again and Kakashi smiled unseen though because of the mask, at seeing the familiar teen. Iruka smiled brightly and waved running towards the older teen.

"Ohayou Iruka-chan," Kakashi greeted in his usual bored tone. Iruka was not bothered though and gave another bright smile. "Ohayou Kakashi-sempai," Iruka greeted back cheerfully.

"Did you need something?" Kakashi asked continuing his walk. Iruka followed along placing his hand behind his head. "Not really. I just saw you and thought I'd say hi," Iruka shrugged. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Nice to know," Kakashi said and Iruka laughed. Kakashi smiled again at hearing it. It was always nice to hear Iruka laugh. It was a nice laugh.

"Oh, sempai!" Iruka said suddenly. Kakashi looked over at him and blinked. "What is it?"

"Did you hear about the Chuunin Exams?" Iruka asked brightly. "My team is going to be competing in it this year!"

Kakashi laughed. "That's good Iruka-chan. Can't wait to see you be named a new chuunin."

Iruka looked down shyly. "Do you really think that I'll make it? I've been working harder to get stronger, but I still don't know if it's enough…"

"Iruka-chan," Kakashi stopped causing Iruka to stop as well. He looked up curiously at his sempai. "You'll do fine. You've gotten much stronger and I know you're parents would be proud," Kakashi said warmly patting Iruka on his head.

Iruka flushed with happiness. "Really?" he asked. "Really," Kakashi confirmed with a smile. Iruka smiled at him again and Kakashi felt his cheeks heat up. _'He's so kawaii,'_ Kakashi thought suddenly. He blinked at the thought. That was odd.

"Iruka-chan! Iruka-chan!" Another voice called out and the two both looked at the source. Another silver haired teen was running towards the pair waving at Iruka. Iruka waved back and Kakashi reluctantly removed his hand from the teen's hair.

"Ohayou Mizuki-kun," Iruka greeted cheerfully. Mizuki smiled at Iruka. "Ohayou Iruka-chan," Mizuki glared at Kakashi, "Hatake-san."

Kakashi glared back. What did the little brat want?

Mizuki turned back to Iruka with another smile. "Iruka-chan, it's time for training, remember?"

Iruka's eyes widened and he hit his forehead. "Oh right! Sensei is going to kill me," he groaned and Mizuki laughed. "Come on then. Don't want you to be too late," he said grabbing Iruka's hand.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Mizuki did not miss this and sent him a smug look.

Iruka was oblivious to it all. "I'll see you later Kakashi-sempai!" he called cheerfully as Mizuki pulled him away. Kakashi watched the two until they were out of sight. _'Yes Iruka-chan, you'll definitely see me later,'_ he decided before walking away.

* * *

Iruka sighed as his kunai missed its target again. He'd been doing this ever since training ended and it still wasn't good. Mizuki-kun had invited him to go eat at the new ramen stand, Ichiraku, but he declined saying that he would practice some more.

Sure ramen would have been good after the training they had, but he had to practice. Kakashi-sempai said his parents would be proud of him and he wanted to prove it! He also wanted to make Kakashi-sempai proud of him too.

He flushed with happiness at the thought of his sempai praising him again.

His eyes narrowed in determination and he threw his fist into the air. "Yosh! I will hit the target!" Iruka yelled before throwing his kunai back towards the target.

He practiced hard for another hour, throwing kunai after kunai, until finally he got two in a row in the middle.

Iruka's eyes widened before he threw his fist in the air again. "All right! I just got to keep this up and I'll be good," he told himself cheerfully.

"That's always good to tell yourself," another voice said brightly from behind. Iruka jumped and turned around wildly. "K-Kakashi-sempai! W-What are you doing here?" he squeaked in an unmanly voice.

Kakashi smirked and sauntered forward. "I can't see my favorite Chuunin-to-be?" he asked casually.

Iruka blushed and scratched the scar on his nose out of habit. "I was just startled. You always appear out of nowhere," Iruka admitted sheepishly.

His sempai walked up to him and stopped directly in front. "How was training?" he asked conversationally. Iruka blinked and then smiled brightly. "I finally hit the middle of the target! I just have to keep that up."

"That's good Iruka-chan," Kakashi smiled, "That's good. I could help you practice if you want."

Iruka blinked again. "But sempai, don't you have your own training?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I think helping our younger generation is more important, don't you think?"

"I am not much younger than you," Iruka huffed. Kakashi chuckled and brought his mouth closer to Iruka's ear. "I know," he said breathing warm air onto Iruka's ear.

Iruka blinked (he does this a lot). When had Kakashi-sempai taken off his mask? Soon warm lips brushed over his own and Iruka found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes. Iruka blushed. Even for a Jounin, he was very fast.

Kakashi pulled away lifting his mask up with a smirk. "Want to go for some ramen?" he asked as if he hadn't just kissed the younger teen. Iruka smiled and nodded. Ramen sounds good right about now.

* * *

The ending isn't quite what I had in mind, but sadly, words failed me. Kind of. Whatever. This story was inspired by a picture. I was just looking at that picture, along with many others, when suddenly the ideas just popped into my head. Then I typed, and here it is.

http://s26. the link if you wish to see it. Have fun!

InsertSomethingClever


End file.
